Day's Off
by Yoon Cheonsa
Summary: MidoTaka? Akakuro? Atau mungkin AoKaga? langsung baca dan Klik Review jika ingin bersama OTP anda.
**Hanya cerita singkat dihari libur**

 **Bersama OTP kesayangan**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIBUR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction By ReiTaBe.**

 **WARNING:**

 **Mengandung YAOI, OOC, OC, ketidak jelasan alur cerita, dan OTP yang agak 'anu'**

 **.**

 **Sebelum membaca cerita ini, untuk kejelasan OC akan dijelaskan di Fanfiction New Generation. Ada sebagian OC yang belum dimunculkan, jadi diharapkan sabar.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Genre: Humor , romance , Friendship Etc.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : MidoTaka**

 **07.00 AM**

Takao menghela nafas , bosan.

Salahkan siapa yang menyuruh hari ini hari libur? Dia tidak bisa menganggu _Shin-chan_ jika tidak bertemu. Rasanya jika hanya menganggu nya lewat Telfon tidak menyenangkan.

Suara langkah kaki pelan terdengar, sepertinya adiknya ingin pergi.

Takao pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sekeliling, mendapati Mizunari dan Kazurou sedang berjalan ke tangga.

" Mizu-chan, Rou-chan, kalian mau kemana?" ucapan Takao yang cukup penasaran itu menghentikan Kazurou untuk berjalan .

" Aku ingin mengantar Mizunari belanja. Setelah itu , aku ke rumah Midorima"

" RUMAH _SHIN-CHAN?_ IKUT"

Kazurou hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kakaknya datar .

" Mandi dan ganti baju sana, Onii-chan"

 **`10.30 AM**

Takao tersenyum senang, tumben sekali adiknya yang terkenal sangat dingin sangat _berbeda_ dengan dirinya itu mau mengajaknya.

" Kazu-nii, Rou-nii. Aku pergi dulu ya~, sampaikan salam ku ke Midorima-san~" ucap Mizunari sambil tersenyum senang dan memasuki Mall.

Takao selaku _Onii-chan_ yang baik, menghentikan taksi untuk mereka berdua.

" Mau kemana ?"

" Katsushika."

" Rumah siapa , Sir?"

" Rumah keluarga Midorima"

" Baiklah"

 **11.30 AM**

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk pergi ke katsushika.

Kazurou pun membayar biaya taksinya dan menelfon Shinrou

 _{ P.S : Percakapan Shinrou dan Kazurou}_

" _moshi-moshi, Midorima Shinrou desu"_

" _Shin, aku didepan rumah mu. Oh, dan ada kakak ku juga."_

" _Akhirnya sampai juga eh? KAZUNARI-SAN?WOAH! aku panggilkan Onii-chan nanti! Tunggu sebentar."_

" _Ya"_

Bip1

Kazurou langsung melesat ke halaman depan rumah keluarga Midorima, sedangkan kakaknya hanya diam sambil tersenyum aneh.

' Memikirkan cara mengganggu Shintaro-san kah? Pft—cukup lucu'

" Yo! Ayo masuk" Saking asiknya melihat sekitar,kazurou tidak menyadari bahwa Shinrou sudah membuka pintu untuk mereka.

" Permisi/Permisi ne , Shi-nyan!"

Megah , Itulah yang pertama kali dipikirkan setiap orang yang pertama kali masuk ke rumah Midorima.

Tetapi , beda lagi dengan Takao dan Kazurou. Selain rumah mereka juga termasuk 'elit' dan cukup luas _walaupuntidakseluasini_ , Mereka sudah biasa dan tidak akan terkejut

" Oi, Shinrou. Kenapa berisik sekali Nodayo?" ucapan datar Midorima Shintaro terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka, terutama Takao Kazunari.

" Oii! Shin-chan!"

" T-takao?"

 **13.00 PM**

 _Makan siang._

Itu sudah biasa , Kazurou , Kazunari dan Mizunari _**selalu**_ makan siang bersama-sama di Atap sekolah bersama ketiga Midorima lainnya.

 _Tetapi, makan siang dengan keluarga teman mu itu agak..._

Itulah kenyataan yang dihadapi oleh Takao Kazunari, Makan siang dengan keluarga Midorima _terlalu_ suram. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Kazurou mengunyah _Kimchi_ _2_ dengan tenang. Biasanya Kazunari akan mengganggu dirinya. Yah, terakhir kali dia memakan kimchi tahun lalu, itu pun karena trauma kakaknya menaruh Mayonase

" Kalian terlalu kaku, santai saja. Kalian sudah biasa bersama kami kan~?" Suara riang Shinrou mencairkan suasana disitu, Ibu Midorima Tersenyum tipis dan menatap Kazunari

" Nama mu Takao Kazunari , kan? Aku dengar banyak hal tentang dirimu, terima kasih sudah menjaga Shintaro-kun disekolah."

Kazunari menatap Ibu Midorima , Midorima shinaro, dengan tatapan terkejut.

' _siapa yang memberitahu dirinya nama ku?!'_

Itulah isi pikiran Kazunari sebelum menjawab pernyataan Ibu teman baiknya itu.

" A-ah ya, Panggil saja aku Kazunari atau Takao ehehe~. Tentu saja , Obaa-san. Aku akan menjaga Shin-chan untuk kalian!" pernyataan Kazunari yang tergolong _Sangat ambigu_ itu membuat wajah Shintaro mirip kepiting rebus, Merah.

Kazurou dan Shinrou pun menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum

' Menikah sana.' Batin Shizurou3 sambil menyeringai tipis.

 **15.00 PM**

" Onii-chan! Aku dan kazurou mau jalan-jalan."

" Kemana nodayo? Bukan berarti aku penasaran nodayo!"

" Cuman ketaman. Oh , setelah itu mau ke Maji burger"

Midorima menatap datar Kazurou yang sedang menatap kakak nya

" Baiklah,Nodayo. Jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Takao pun menarik lengan baju Midorima

" Apa lagi , nodayo?"

" Shin-chan, kau tidak sama dengan adik mu!" protes Takao sambil menatap Shintaro dengan wajah kesal

Yang di maksud cuman mendengus dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

" Aku adalah aku, Nodayo. Sedangkan Shinrou adalah Shinrou."

Takao langsung menatap jahil Midorima, seakan tahu isi hati sang _Ace-sama_ yang selalu berada didekatnya

" Shin-chan, Tsun—MFFT"

Midorima mencium Takao singkat... **dibibirnya**

Sang korban hanya menatap shock sang pelaku

" Apa salahku, Shin-chan?"

" ... Banyak. Jangan mengolokku atau kau susah berjalan nanti"

Dan Takao hanya bergidik ngeri

' Susah berjalan? Oh tidak'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MidoTaka : Done**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note**

Alo~~

Aku seneng bisa update cerita lagi difanfiction :"), banyak tugas.

Waktu dikit :").

Dan—

Bukannya nyelesaiin Fanfiction N.G langsung update fanfiction lain ahahahaha—

Untung pair berikutnya, silahkan Review.

Nanti, pair terbanyak akan aku ketik untuk chapter selajutnya

Thank you~

ReiTaBe


End file.
